Matteo Alacran
"Batman? You wish. I'm worse." -Matteo Alacran Matteo Alacran is the first civilian character, more commonly known as The Darkness, his superhero alias. He is the first and only costumed hero on the site(Barring the short lived Joey "Sparrow" Miralia), and the first character of legolosarrow. History Matteo Alacran was an orphan. Now, nothing happened to his parents, they just decided they didn't want a kid right then- They were going through money problems and the like. In the orphanage, Matt was an outcast. He was sorta pale and he frightened people, he had a knack for sneaking around. He took interest in comic book heroes like Batman and The Question. Taking example from them, at age five he decided it was time to stop the bullies that regularly terrorized the orphanage. He beat the living crap out of one of the bullies when he was separated from the other two- But the other two eventually found him and beat him up. A martial artist who had come in one day, had asked about they boy when seeing he had a cast on his arm. The caretaker told him of the story of how Matt bravely took on bullies, but lost in the end. The martial artist decided he would take the boy under his wing. Matt was now Matteo Alacran, and the martial artist trained him vigorously in martial arts, the art of being stealthy and the like- As that was Matt's wish. Time and time again the martial artist- Now his adoptive father- would ask him why he wanted these skills. He would always repeat "Because I want to be like Batman. He's awesome." The martial artist never took this seriously, however. Still for years, Matt read the Batman and the Question comics enjoyably. Eventually he went on to go to MIT, but two years in, he received a letter telling him his father was dead. He rushed home and discovered that in his adoptive father's old age, he was very delirious, and had encountered a drug dealer on the street. He had been told that a bag full of white powder sold to him could give him eternal youth. He shortly died of drug overdose. Matt then grew darker, drew further into his personality shell. He declared a personal war on drugs, and set out to make his costume and train with his weapons. For his first months out in the field, Matt targeted drug dealers and that alone. but he grew to see the crime and corruption of the world and how terrible it is- He combats all evil now, no matter how powerful or how weak. Matteo Alacran later, after some skirmishes during his beinging years and encounters on his own, he joined the good faction The Spartans. Not long afterwards he met his friend, Julia Oracion, who serves as his side-kick and fellow Spartans member under the name Stygian. Gagets and Weapons Two SigSaucer Pistols- The Darkness's primary weapon. Two standard pistols, essentially. Two 7" Hunting Knives- Basically a back-up melee weapon. One Telescoping Steel Staff- A primary melee weapon, often used in duels with another who has a melee weapon. Appers similar to that of Robin's from Teen Titans. Umbrakiin Battle Armor- The Darkness has specialized battle armor designed to allow him to take more hits, and deal more damage. However, it reduces his mobility, making him dislike using it. The Shade Cycle- The Darkness's motorcycle. A very fast, armored cycle with twin fifty caliber machine guns. it has been used on more than one occasion. The Darkwing- The Darkness's fighter jet. it appers similar to the Batwing owned by Batman, and is equipped with guns and missiles. The Dark-Mech: A large mech, used for taking down high profile conduits. it can lift several tons, and is virtually invunerable to small arms fire. Skills and Abilities Incredible Will Power- The Darkness has notably had a very strong will. To the point where mind readers would have a very difficult time getting in if they tried. He is virtually impossible to break in interrogation, assuming of course you only threaten him and not other hostages. Skilled Acrobat- The Darkness is a highly skilled acrobat. He does parkour extremely well. Peak Human Physical Form- The Darkness is proudly at the limits of what humans can physically do with thier bodies. He is very strong for a normal human, and very fast for a normal human. of course, he by NO MEANS has super speed or super strength. Knowledge and Skill in Martial Arts- The Darkness has an extensive knowledge of martial arts. He knows how to take down most foes, and knows how to block punches in such a way that most of the force is negated. Very Smart- Matt is very smart he is BY NO MEANS conduit-with-super-intelligence smart, but he is, well, smart. Very Stealthy- The Darkness is a master of stealth. Personality Matt is very dark and brooding. He just doesn't get along with people. He usually keeps to himself, unless he has to work with a team. He doesn't like others that much and knows that he can't trust anyone. He usually sits alone in his room, meditating, and practicing martial arts. He usually has a 'today is good day to die' attitude. He does not fear death. He is very willing to give his life to a good cause. He has come to terms with his mortality but he knows that when he dies he will go out fighting. Even though he's not a people person, he tries to protect whoever he can. He also pushes himself to hard.He also has a strong sense of right and wrong. Apperance Matt his long-ish pitch-black hair. He has white skin, and sea green eyes.He has a fairly muscular build, the body of an acrobat. He likes wearing jeans,and does so often. Costume: Matt has a costume for his superhero alias, The Darkness. This costume is a one-piece suit, of a strong kevlar-and-metal weaved material. The costume Has armoring and stab plates on it, as well as a healthy amount of kevlar. Externally, it is black with bits of gray. It his the insignia of a crescent moon on the chest area as well. The mask of the costume appears to have glowing white eyes, aside from that it is a full mask, meaning that is covers his entire face. Realtionships Julia Oracion(AKA Stygian)- Matt is sort of friends of Julia, but in an akward sort of way, as he isn't too good at social interaction. Jason Cregnix- Matt has a tendancy to scare Crenigx. He accepts the man, but doesn't really like his style, the flasy and out in the open thing. The Spartans- Matt has a working relationship with the Spartans, as he is a founding member. He's not one to be seen in base too often, or even talking to other members. He simply gives help when needed. The People of Empire City- A large portion of Empire's citizens have either been saved by, heard about, or have seen The Darkness. He is very protective of them, as he is of all human life. They generally consider him a Hero. The Gangs of Empire- The gangs consider him a freak, and a minor threat in most cases. War Sabine- Matt doesn't really like War Sabine, his fellow Spartans member. For her loud and headstrong way of approaching things, but mostly for the fact that she kills like a maniac. Category:Spartans Category:Characters